The Sacrifice
by chaosticsoul
Summary: Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me? Violence, homosexuality, death, torture ect. One-shot, complete


The Sacrifice

By: Chaosticsoul  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Summary: _Even though I'm the sacrifice, you won't try for me, not now. Though I'd die to know you love me, I'm all alone. Isn't someone missing me?_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
Warnings: Violence, homosexuality, death, torture, bloodplay, rape, disturbing (to some). AU.

Circa 900 AD

The wizarding village was small, obscure. The ones there all had light hair, pale skin and some had elaborate tattoos on their back. Those were the dragon riders. This clan of wizards was one of the only who could communicate and tame dragons. And the pride of the clan was their youngest rider. A young man, he was only seventeen. Usually one did not become a rider till they were far older then that, but the dragons seemed drawn to him.

"Marku!" someone called, causing the silver haired teen to turn. His sister was running to him, giggling and holding out a small basket that held some meat and berries, food for while he was with the dragons. "Marku, ro u weet reo! Kubo suho!" [Marku, be a good boy! Take care!]

He chuckled, taking the basket and nodding. "A nacc Alina. Joo oeu cukoh!"[I will Alina. See you later!] Marku then walked to the edge of the cliffs that bordered the village and jumped down onto the back of the waiting dragon. It was a beautiful one, pure black and swift, most likely soon to take over one of the many dragon clans there were. For now though he allowed a rider on his back.

Taking off they soared up, up, into the sky, over the region, making Marku watch the land below them pass by. This trip was not for a job as so many were, this one was solely for pleasure.

It was turning evening by the time they returned. The scent of burn was what first alerted Marku that something was wrong. Urging the dragon on he soon saw his village in flames. Bodies of his clan and the dragons that had tired to save them were all about. Leaping off when close enough he ran though, calling for any survivors. However his voice was silenced seeing his sister's form. Her face was mercifully untouched, her eyes closed. However her body looked as if it had been gutted.

Not only her. Looking around he saw each death looked as if it had been ritualistically completed.

A roar of pain came from one side and the proud dragon he had ridden was falling form the sky, his wing damaged somehow, the skin and flesh having been ripped way, jarringly white bone. It was falling from the sky, and seemed like it would collide with the ground but just in time it caught itself. "WE! WE! COFUO MO!" [Go! Go! Leave me!] The beast gave Marku one last look before obeying, soaring away from the slaughter.

As he did hands grasped the boy's arms, two men holding him. A stern woman approached him with a cold look in her eyes and rested a stick on his forehead. When a silver glow came from it she smiled, though it was still so cold. Marku looked at her with fear in his aqua hues, and it only seemed to make her smugger. "Rowena, he's the one?" the man on the left asked, the strange words making no sense to the teen.

"He is Godric. Finally we have found the one we can use."

"About time. We've been on this fool mission for far to long." This was the man on the other side. They continued to talk, though the words meant nothing to Marku. He was bound tightly, and they took him away from that place somehow. All he knew was there was a loud crack and suddenly he was somewhere else.

_Three Days Later_

He had been left in the empty stone room for hours, days maybe. He had slept some, but always woke with visions of horror dancing in his eyes. Finally those doors opened and two figures walked down, and he recognizes them as the two men who had captured him. Both are in robes, one with green lining and the other with red. Marku glares, but it only causes the red one to laugh. Reaching down he whispered some foreign word and Marku found that his bonds and clothing had been cut off his body. Struggling away his back soon hit the wall and he whimpered.

The two were approaching him, and he saw the green one with a dagger. He was lingering behind the red one though, who pinned him after a moment. The silver haired boy cried out in terror, but before he could fight he was feeling unbearable pain, as if something was stabbing into him.

The pain continued to come in waves and Marku dully began to realize what was happening, knowledge that made the pain even more agonizing, knowing that something was being stolen he would never get back. The green man watched with a twisted smirk, his robe's parted enough for Marku to see his hardened cock waiting for the red one to finish.

It took too long for the man to climax, the seed seeming to burn his torn passage, a scream coming form his raw throat. The red one pulled back and smirked, watching as the burning liquid leaked out, a sick pink color from mixing with the blood. "Did you have fun Godric?" the green man asked with a smirk, to which the red one, Godric, nodded.

"I did. I knew I had to go before you though Salazar." The green man smirked and then walked forward, repositioning Marku before thrusting in. Groaning he then slashed the dagger to cut open Marku's wrists, the blood beginning to flow out. He then began trusting in and out hard and fast, delighting at the screams and the blood painting that pale body red. When he was almost there he slmmed the dagger into Marku's navel, thrusting it deeper each time he thrust into the passage. As he came he twisted the blade and then left it there, pulling out.

The woman from before, as well as another one who hadn't been there before, had arrived and all four stood around Marku. The teen was in so much pain but it was fading, darkness surrounding his vision. Death would free him.

But it didn't.

Instead light tainted the blissful dark and he screamed, screamed as he felt something being ripped out of him, screamed as he felt something being poured into him and felt his bones melt, screamed as blood field his senses.

And then his screams became an inhuman howl of pain, shuddering as his body twisted and cracked in way that one would think would kill him but no, he was changing, and when it was over he was what he had once ridden. A dragon, blue and silver and white like water, though his form was tainted with blood.

The four founders congratulated themselves, laughing as the dragon tried to understand. His mind was blank, all memories washed away. He could remember the pain, and faint shards of what had happened right before it but . . . but besides that nothing. His yellow orbs looked weakly at the four humans around him, hate welling in his chest. They then rested on the blood pooling around his body and noticed some blue glowing thing. A crystal? Stretching out his neck he managed to close his jaws around it before they could notice.

The blue crystal called to him, singing of memories, of a past, of a name he could no longer remember. It was all that seemed left of the soul that had been Marku.

_1980, May_

The male entered the dragon preserve. Shaggy brown hair and a charming smile, he was a good-looking one. In his early twenties he had trained long and hard to get accepted here. Emerald eyes looked over the place, watching the dragons by the lake. So beautiful but deadly. He had fallen in love with their absolutely commanding power.

"Aden!" someone called and he turned, eyes on the older man who approached. Bowing slightly in respect he observed the man. This had to be the one in charge of the reserve. "So you finally made it? I 'ear there's a war over in Britain going on, a bad one at that. They keep requesting dragons but . . . "

"Dragons wont obey humans, wizard or muggle" Aden finished with a nod. "It's getting pretty bad though. The Dark Lord is taking over more. It's like a genocide." Shaking his head he smiled at his superior. "Thank you for accepting me to work here. If I had stayed there who knows how I might have ended up."

They continued to talk, but something caught Aden's eye. A flash of blue and silver, turning his head slightly he saw a dragon unlike the other's. It exuded power and made his breath catch. A moment after he had seen it though it seemed to vanish completely, leaving the wizard in awe and wondering if it had been real. Hearing his name being called he turned and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you were saying?"

_1980 June 1st_

It was driving him mad. He had seen the dragon a few other times though it always vanished right away. And once he could have sworn he saw a fair-haired figure below the beast, though when he gave it a second glance he too was gone. He needed to figure out what was going on.

Really, it was turning into obsession.

He had started coming out late at night and searching. And, finally, it appeared he had been met with some luck. At a pond he saw the creature drinking the water, seemingly unaware of Aden's presence. The male took a step closer and immediately yellow eyes were on him. And then the wings were flapping and he was taking off.

"No! Don't go! Stop, stay!" he wanted the beast to stop, to wait. He wanted to ride him, observe him, touch him, anything. The beast looked down, staying for a second before flying off. But He was not going to be dissuaded. "_Accio, broom!_" Aden called and a moment later his broom was in his hand. Climbing on he chased after the male. He had stripped this broom down and added his own charms, mostly just making it for speed. Aden had modified it to keep up with the beast. Following the dragon he smirked as the beast noticed him.

And then there was a shimmer and it was gone. No, not gone . . . there was a male on the ground, silvery blonde hair wearing a robe with a dragon on it and running away. Instantly Aden dove after him, jumping off his broom at the last minuet to pin the male under him.

Panting he looked at the male, a triumphant smirk on his lips. "You . . . you're the dragon" he murmured softly. His hands pinned the male's under him, finding some sick amusement in having the body squirming under him, knowing he had such a beast under his control.

It was intoxicating. He moved to bull away the robes but noticed they weren't really there. An illusion? "Drop the illusion" he commanded, tightening his grip. The dragon-boy seemed so scared but was still so beautiful. The illusions dropped, reveling pale flesh with dark markings. Aden groaned and then began trailing kisses down his neck before biting in hard, reveling at the taste of blood and the feel of the boy's body tensing as he let out a sound of pain.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured, pulling back and moving one hand from pinning the by to stroking his cheek. "So precious. You know how obsessed I've become with you? You kept teasing me, letting me see you and then vanishing . . . but I won't let you get away now . . . " His hand then trailed down the body, running down his chest and stroking the ribs he could feel under the skin. Such a slender and fragile thing for being such an awe-inspiring beast. Fingers trailed lower, over the boy's hips and then down to his shaft, teasing it to hardness and stroking his balls, enjoying the soft sounds of need coming from the dragon-boy.

"So pretty" he whispered, his hand then moving to undo the pants he wore, his hardened cock emerging. Moving the other's legs he kept them spread, taking care to keep the dragon boy pinned. "I'll make you feel good" he promised before teasing the entrance with his finger.

Panic was welling up in those yellow eyes, as well as tears. He might not remember Marku but his body remembered the pain his last incarnation had faced like this. "De . . . de . . . fcoujo jkef . . . " he whispered tearfully. The words meant nothing to Aden, and he imagined they must be begs for more.

"You want more?" he asked with a purr. He removed the finger, the only preparation the dragon-boy would be getting. Aden simply couldn't wait anymore. Muttering a lubrication spell he smirked as the dragon-boy shuddered and then he thrust in.

The dragon-boy screamed out, pain flaring though him but instead of the repeated pounding and pain he felt a hand stroking his tearstained cheeks. Opening the eyes he couldn't remember closing he stared up into emerald. The emerald eyes held compassion, concern and . . . and love. The dragon-boy didn't understand. How could someone who was raping him look kike that? "Fcoujo" he whimpered.

And then the male was moving, though it was slow and sensual. And no matter how violated he felt or how much he didn't want to enjoy it Aden's cock was rubbing against his spot, taking enough time so he could adjust. Soon he was moaning, shame flushing his cheeks. Why was he enjoying this rape?!

Aden was loving this. Making love to the dragon-boy, the exotic and powerful beast was amazing. He was going so deep in him, loving how eager the tight passage seemed around his cock. Though it was killing him Aden kept with the slow pace, moaning as he slowly went faster, making sure to never do too much.

Pleasure was washing over the two of them and Aden's pace became faster and his moans were mixing with the dragon-boy's. Both were becoming louder, fueled by need that was growing. With a cry of foreign words Aden didn't know he felt his dragon lover tense and climax, his passage clenching around Aden's hardened cock and coaxing him to climax as well.

Pulling out he rolled off of the other, panting. He never noticed the hurt look in his eyes, and when he looked back after catching his breath the blonde seemed to have vanished.

I_1980 June 2__nd_

He had thought that what had happened the day before might curb his obsession, but instead it was stronger then ever. It took him till evening to find where the dragon was, and once he did he cast a tracking spell on him so if the dragon fled again he could find him. Smirking he then walked out.

"Drakon" he called, and the dragon turned. Instead of flying away it shifted into human form, where confusion was evident on it's face. "Drakon . . . " he murmured again, walking closer.

The dragon-boy moved closer now, and then reached out, his hands resting on the male's cheeks and his head meeting Aden's. When he pulled back he spoke, no longer in the strange dialect but in Aden's own, though there was defiantly a thick accent. "What is Drakon?"

Aden smiled softly at that. "You. Or what I thought I'd call you . . . but what is your name? Since we can talk now . . . "

Drakon was silent and then shook his head. "Drakon I suppose." He stated. He then took a few steps back, memories from last night coming to mind. The dragon knew if he didn't flee it would happen again.

"Wait! Don't go! Please, I'll do anything!" Aden cried, running after him.

At this he pasued and held out his hand, a flickering image of the blue crystal showing in it. "Then bring back my momehaoj." With those words he was gone, replaced by the dragon that was taking off and flying away, heading towards a cliff far to the side. Aden watched with a frown till he was out of right.

I_1980 June 4__th_

It had taken constant searching and charms with barely a break but he had found it. The Crystal, blue and shining with some inner light was held as a precious treasure. He was now walking to where he had left the broom, but just as he reached it the crystal flickered, reacting to something.

Flashes of memories filtered past his eyes, memories of Marku and of his last moments, memories of the dragon hiding the crystal from the founders who had so cruelly sacrificed the boy to get it's powers. Memories continued to play in his mind until he felt dizzy, wanting to lay and sleep but knowing he needed to return this.

Grabbing his broom he flew there, somehow not falling off. Arriving at the cave he looked in, heart sinking when he didn't see the dragon or boy. "Drakon! I found it! I found it!" he called but no one seemed to answer and he fell to his knees, feeling like he was going to pass out. "I . . . I found it . . . Drakon . . . "

_1980 June 5__th_

Aden woke surrounded by the dragon's tail. The dragon was actually completely surrounding him protectively. The crystal he had found seemed to be gone, until he noticed a soft blue glow from under the Dragon's jaw.

The dragon seemed asleep, though that was proved false as Aden moved. Yellow eyes opened and watched the other evenly. After a moment it bowed its head and with a shiver it was changing back into the human form. This time the male did not try to shy away from Aden, or react with fear. "You found it for me." Drakon whispered, a hand stroking the crystal resting on his skin. "You wanted so much for me to stay?"

Nodding the male's hands soon found the dragon boy's cheek, fingers lightly brushing over it almost in reverence. "I did. You're just so . . . so amazing. I can't stop thinking about you. How you look flying, how it felt when I was in you, your beauty, your power, the sound of your voice . . . I wanted to see you again, needed to be around you once more."

Drakon's eyes flickered in confusion. "I . . . I do not understand. Did you not just find it so that you could own me?"

The other's emerald orbs echoed the confusion. "Own you?" he asked in confusion. "I . . . I don't want to own you. I want to spend time with you, be with you . . . I want you to want me with you Drakon." The words were soft, and Aden was finally beginning to realize why Drakon had always fled. The memories he had seen from the crystal flickered in his mind and he gently pulled the blonde to him, holding him close and then kissing him gently. "I love you Drakon." He whispered.

The dragon's eyes flickered with something and he looked up nervously. "I" he whispered before looking down. A moment later he continued, scared of what the other might say to his words. "I want to love you. I do. But I don't know how."

A hand turned Drakon's face so he would look at Aden. The softness, the love, the happiness in the male's eyes were not what he was expecting. "My sweet dragon" he whispered. "I will be here with you waiting."

Aden was sure they had all the time in the world, though he could not be more mistaken. Cloaked figures entered the cave minuets later, faces hidden by skull masks. Drakon instantly stepped in front of Aden and snarled, changing back into a dragon. From the cloaked figures one stepped forward and laughed.

"Voldemort" Aden whispered with wide eyes.

Drakon snarled and moved forward to kill him but was hit with spells. Stumbling back he tried to move forward but more spells hit, the force of all of them bringing the creature down. Panting he watched as Voldemort approached, wanting nothing more then to bite the man's head off.

"You see? We can bring down a beast. This creature holds a great power, so great the four founders sought it themselves." His hand reached for the crystal but instantly Drakon was struggling.

"Aden, tojkheo ak. Tojkheo mo."

"I can't" he whispered, somehow realizing he could understand the other's words. "How could I destroy you?"

The dragon's tail hit one of the death eaters away and he shook his head. "Te ak. No nacc mok uwuad. Ad kxo dopk cavo."

"In the next life." He repeated before clenching his eyes and running forward. Pulling a blade out he slammed it into the crystal. There was a pulse though the area and with a howl of pain and sadness the dragon collapsed, dead. The crystal, the power, it was ultimately destroyed.

Aden collapsed himself, not caring what happened to him now. "Drakon" he whispered softly.

_1980 July 31st_

Aden had lasted this long only on spells the Death Eaters cast. Finally those hadn't even been enough and he had slipped unconscious. Finally the Dark Lord gave Aden what he wanted, whispering two words that seized his life away.

_1991 July 31__st_

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, entered the robes shop nervously. There was a blonde boy there already, being fitted, and Harry wondered if he too was going to Hogwarts. However, those thoughts left the moment they locked eyes, the flickering memories of past lives singing at the dragon's oath being fulfilled.

_No nacc mook uwuad. Ad kxo dopk cavo  
We will meet again. In the next life._

-FIN-

Sequel may be made if enough favorable reviews/requests for it.


End file.
